


Bedtime

by jj_unfinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, LMAO, Oneshot, also lowkey funny bc ya almost knee him in the dick, ofc he tweets abt it, real short but it's cute trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_unfinished/pseuds/jj_unfinished
Summary: it's nighttime and Lin is feeling grateful for you





	Bedtime

Lin snuggles into bed beside her, smiling lovingly at her nearly-sleeping form. It was only ten o’clock and she was already out for the count. He, on the other hand, was still busy responding to e-mails, tweets, and text messages. As he sat there propped up against some pillows, he had to keep himself at laughing aloud at one of his sister’s messages about the antics of his nephews. After a while he noticed that there was no longer any shuffling, her breathing deep and slow, the lamplight illuminating her soft face. Looking over he decided that this was the most precious he had ever seen her. He maneuvered his phone so he could snap a pic of her. He smirked as he typed out a tweet to accompany it.

'Good night. Tuck yourself in and aim to be this peaceful. Tomorrow will be better, trust me. (How did I get so lucky?)'

He couldn’t help but like a few of the responses to his post, glad that other people liked his girlfriend (almost) as much as he did. Lin gently kisses her on the temple before settling back into his warm spot in the queen-size bed, feeling eternally grateful for moments like this.

His eyes start to droop when she shifts and flips over on her side to face him (she’s completely zonked), her knee propping itself up on his mid-section, nearly kneeing him in the dick. He makes a startled noise and he swears his life flashes before him (ever the dramatic). He takes another picture to tweet, replying to his previous goodnight one.

'Remember how I said I was lucky? Yeah, well, she almost kneed me in the jimmy. I’ll have her pack her bags in the morning.'

A slew of replies quickly generated, several people jokingly asking if he was alright. He responded with gifs and several emojis to a few of them. One of the replies was from his friend Alex.

'Maybe that was her subtle way of telling you to turn off the light and go to sleep!'

At this he liked it and rolled his eyes, begrudgingly following the advice and slipping deeper under the covers, not even bothered about her sleeping form on top of him. He looked over at her and smiled again. She was going to pull some receipts on him after posting the sleeping picture of her but, seeing as it was already his homescreen, he wasn’t that worried about it. 

“Good night sweetheart,” he whispered and closed his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on bearwriteme.tumblr.com


End file.
